


If you loved me

by emilia_kaisa



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: A LOT of Angst, Angst, Dialogue-Only, F/M, Not Beta Read, Skyeward - Freeform, my poor writing skills are back, stupid thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 07:01:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3927304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilia_kaisa/pseuds/emilia_kaisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skyeward dialogue</p>
            </blockquote>





	If you loved me

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!  
> As always I'm sorry for grammar mistakes and bad writing!  
> I don't ship Skyeward, but I had this stupid little idea...
> 
> Well, just imagine Skye and Ward closed in one room, without weapons, waiting for help... So they have to talk, right? Or at least Ward wants to talk..

 

‘Why are you doing this, Ward? And don’t you dare tell me that it’s all for me, because I won’t believe you.’

‘I made you a promise, Skye...’

‘Yeah, that “I’m never going to lie to you” thing. Guess what- I think it’s all bullshit.’

‘Skye.’

‘Just stop, ok? We don’t have to talk just because we’re alone here.’

‘I just want you to know, that I..’

‘Don’t you...don’t you fucking dare...’

‘My feelings for you were real. They still are.’

‘Stop.’

‘Why don’t you believe me?’

‘You want to know why? Really? Ok, let me see.. I won’t pretend that I know a lot about love, because I don’t. But I know one thing- if you’d truly loved me, you wouldn’t do that.’

‘I had my orders.’

‘If you were saying the truth, you would leave Hydra and just be on our side- on my side. But you didn’t and I will never forgive you. Now shut up.’

 

‘Did you love me, Skye?’

‘It’s not your fucking business.’

‘So you did.’

‘No, I didn’t love you. Happy now?’

‘If you didn’t, you wouldn’t be so hurt right now.’

‘You want to know, why I’m hurt? Because I trusted you. Because you were the closest thing to the family that I ever had. Because I almost fell for you, but you ended it before it even started.’

‘Skye...’

‘You’re just not capable of loving someone except yourself. It’s almost sad... But you know what? I don’t care anymore. The only thing I want is you out of my life. So if you want to do something for me- go and never come back, because I don’t need you. And that's not going to change. Never.’

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me how awful it is!  
> Thank you :)
> 
> The title is inspired by 'All I want' by Kodaline' it's not a skyeward song at all, but I love the band, so... :)


End file.
